ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Jihad 2: Episode 1
Characters *Ultras (Parodies) **Ultraman Sengoku: **Ultraman Zero Alter: **Ultraman Neo Neos: **Ultrawoman Justice: **Pending *Synthetic Ultras / Cult of Raptors ** Big Sua: ** Geed: ** Eh: ** Sci-Guy: ** Xenophobos: ** Dinosorry: ** Kosua: * Others: ** Glitter Particle Life Form: ViVi ** Titan Prince of Fire and Order: Sol ** Pending Appears * Raptor Red King * Raptor Gomora * Pending Part 1 The monster rampaged across the futuristic market place, slaughtering any and all it got near. The Kaijin sported a pincer for an arm, chitin armor, and large bug eyes with mandibles and antennae pointing out from between its eyes. It rampaged until it came to a bridge. "That's far enough, beast!" shouted a voice. It stopped and looked up to see a boy, wearing baggy shorts, sneakers, and a red shirt with a brown vest jacket. He had messy unkempt blonde, and blue eyes that blazed with confidence bordering on bravado. Next to him was a small furry white beast, with a crystal on its forehead. It fur covered even its wings, and its body was a mix between a small dragon and a cat, while it sported big blue eyes and a beak. "Ready...?" "Ready!" said the little dragon. His crystal glowed and the boy pulled out a large badge like object with the same sort of crystal. Both crystals glowed, and the light from the boy's device became red sparkling particles, that orbited him, forming a sphere of ribbons of energy and light that...became ribbons. These particles were absorbed into his body, and ribbons wrapped around his body, merging with his clothes to morph them, as he was encased in these wrappings from head to toe. When it was over, he stood in a tight white shirt, with puff shoulder, a flamed themed bow on his back, and he would be wearing a red dress, were it not shorts, as his feet wore stockings and ballerina like shoes. The boy was silent, hunched over, as the monster, first had a 'what the hell' look on his face, before starting to step back away, in obvious fear from what he saw on the boy's countenance. "Aha!" said the dragon "Afraid of the ally of justice, now you shall-" "Vivi..." said the boy, his voice calm, eerily calm. "Yes, partner?" "What...on good grey Terra...is this...?" "Sengoku..." said a voice. It was noble and regal in tone, powerful. "Sengoku..." The Ultra twitched. he was a red Ultra with a mustache, a V shaped crest and a blue forehead crystal, while wearing a giant sized kimono. He sat on an asteroid, legs crossed in meditation. "Sengoku, beware the Cult of Raptors, beware the Pink Ultras..." "Sengoku..." the Ultra suddenly realized that voice was different, the regal tone, the sense of authority and presence was gone, replaced by something...juvenile. "Sengoku? SENGOKU!" Sengoku turned on his eye, and was jumped by the presence of the young Ultra right up in his face. On pure instinct he pimped slapped the young Ultra "GAH!" sending him spinning in the air and off to the side before landing on his arm. The young Ultra got up, a bit wobbly from the blow, and hand on the side of his face. "What was that for...?!?" "Apologies..." said Sengoku. He suddenly noticed the strangeness of the young Ultra. His eyes were blue and elongated, in a somewhat pointy fashion. His body was a shade of pink, event he blades on the side of his arms, and he sported pads, similar to those seen on the knees and elbows of Robot Ultramen, and even the panel just under his chest, but he was missing one for a wrist. Looking at him with his Ultra Eyes, truly looking, was a sense of confusion. As his eyes began to analyze him like a forensic team, they told him he was both an Ultra and yet not an Ultra. There was something familiar, that strange frequency of light that he knew to be found in Parody Ultras like himself. "Young parody." "Huh...yeah..." "You see, you really shouldn't invade people's personal space, especially when they wake- I mean just come out of meditation." "I see...well hi I'm Geed, I would like to welcome you to Pure Friends Circle!" he said once again up in Sengoku's face. The older Ultra resisted the urge to smack him again. "Good sir, I must ask you to please take a step back..." "Why...?" "I feel uncomfortable with how close you are..." "Oh, I see.." He took a few steps back..." "A bit further..." He took a few steps back again. "A bit further..." (Ten Minutes Later) "A bit further." He said telepathically. By now Geed was across the system, too far for human eyes to see. "Great, right there!" He went back to his 'meditation'. "So do you want to join...?!?" Geed telepathically shouted across the system. Emphasis on 'shout'. Sengoku tried to ignore him. "Well...? Hello, can you hear me...?!?" Sengoku's bracelet morphed into a katana and sheath, and stepping up to one knee, he drew it in an overhead arc, releasing a pulse of blue energy. "Gah..!" With that done he sheathed his blade, and sat back down "Well...?" "Yeah I'm fine..." said 'Zero'. He stood in city, metal streets, side walks and buildings, all made for giants his size. "But come on, you're Zero, everyone knows how overpowered you are...!" said Geed, far too close to Zero's face for his liking. The young, polite version of Zero gently pushed him back. "I would rather not be joining a guild I know nothing about, especially when I'm not sure how it is I got here in this universe..." "Even better I can show you around!" he shouted, once again getting into Zero's personal space. He pushed him away again. "Thanks but, some weird voice has been telling to not..." He looked at Geed's pink and silver body and then stared into his eyes. "What...?" "Yeah I don't need a wise voice to tell not to go off with strangers..." Neos held back Geed via a his foot to the pink Ultra's face, before kicking him away and returning to his hammock and glowing beverage on the beach. "How about no, you pink plebeian dolt..." Neos took a sip of glowing blue white beverage "I don't know how I got here, but I doubt it was to follow weirdo to King knows where..." Justice, a female incarnation, raised her hand as her eyes glared red with rage, as Geed continued to stare at her breasts, centimeters away. "Will you be my girlfriend?!?" Shouted Geed. The slap he received echoed across the continent. "Ugh...!" Shouted Justice as she sat down in a bar "The nerve of some men...!" She picked up the glass of glowing liquid that suddenly appeared before her. She didn't remember calling for it, but it was exactly what she had wanted, an Ultra Twinkle Shot. "Sounds like you had a rough time..." She turned to see Sengoku, drinking shots of 'Ultra' sake. Her first thought was 'Oh Delaxion, not another weirdo, and a weab this time'. But she noticed quickly how uninterested he seemed in her. "Yeah...you...?" "Well some weird pink Ultra, with strange blue eyes, was harassing me just the other day, and now I'm not sure if the voice I heard during meditation was a higher power, or that twi-...knave talking to me while my mind was elsewhere." "Huh...I suppose people have had stranger problems...and to be honest your issue sounds like mine." "You've also question the voices in your head..." "No..." "Ah, the pink id-...knave." "Yes..." "He also asked you to join his little 'club'..." "Yeah..." she said in a tone far from convincing. "...He was staring at your chest wasn't he...?" "...Yes..." she said embarrassed and drank her drink. "Fret not over the actions of scallywags.." "Is that a real word...?" "Actually the correct word is 'scalawags', but everyone just pronounces it his way." The two turned to see a red giant, covered in an aura of gilded flames and a face plate covering the lower half of his face. Beneath his arms were Neos and Zero, who he promptly drop without warning. "That voice..." said Sengoku. "Oi, what's the meaning of this...?!?" shouted Neos as he and Zero got up. "I must concur..." said Zero "I may not...I refused to treated like luggage...!" "Adorable..." said the red giant in a dismissive tone. "Hey...! I'll have you know I'm a warrior...!" "And I'm the one who pulled you lot to this universe..." "I knew it..." said Sengoku conjuring his sword "What evil plot have you hatched that requires us. I warn you now I will not-" "I called you here to stop an evil plan..." "Oh..." he said putting away his sword. "If you're so powerful..." said Justice "Why do you need us...?" "Because I have better things to do." Part 2 "So what are we, your little minions to boss around...?" Justice remarked. "You should be used to it by now, minion of Delaxion." Sol remarks. "Why I ought to..." she said standing up rearing to go. Sengoku raised his hand blocking her path. "Listen you had better..." "Look at him..." said Sengoku "Truly look at him, not the surface, but with all your Ultra Eyes can tell you. We are no threat to him." "Huh..." "You're the one who drew us to this universe, that power not to be scoffed at. I also served in the Garrison of my Magniverse, and I fought against your crusade and beside you with the rest of the garrison, against...'that one'. I know well your power, bright one. Yet I must ask. You 'are' so powerful, why do you need us...?" "I have better things to do..." Sol responded. "Besides, as grave as this threat is, it is not the sort of thing my kind should be dealing with." The Ultras looked at each other. "These pink Ultras, these 'fake' Ultras, for the sake of Ultra Kind you must defeat them." "Well that's colorist..." said Neos. "No, 'Fake', 'Synthetic', accurately describes them. Although, in truth, not entirely, but that is a truth that would light a flame in your hearts." "What truth is this...?" asked Zero. "I...I will leave that for you lot to discover on your own. Just know that these four places need to be attended." He snapped his fingers and a holographic star map appeared before them. Four dots of light appeared, identifying where they needed to go. "And what's going on here...?" asked Justice. "The problems you lot need to fix." "Yes, but...who goes where...?" asked Sengoku. "Pick a spot..." said Sol. The Ultras looked at each other, and then one by one they pointed at one of the dots on the map. "Good." Sol snapped his fingers, and the map disappeared and the group where enveloped in flames, disappearing. "What...?!?" Sengoku shouted. The flames were gone, but he quickly realized that he was also elsewhere. The planet was a hot humid jungle, the trees barely to his knees. The sun shined brightly, and in any direction he could see only the canopy of the jungle. He turned around, to the sight of a kaiju on the ground convulsing in pain, and frothing at the mouth as its body began to change. Parts of its body flashed pink and those parts slowly and painfully morphed. Standing in front of said kaiju, was an Ultra...perhaps. He gave of the same feeling of imitation that Geed, did. He wore the same bands on his wrists and knees and the same plate on his abdomen, but he was a pink-purple, a purple version of Cosmos, with a male version of Justice's head. His eyes glowed a strange pink, and while Ultra faces were not known for emoting, Sengoku got an extra dose of stoic from this stranger. The strange purple Ultra raised his gun, it disappeared into pinkish particles, and the warrior took a stance, using the turkey voice as he held a Kung Fu pose. "I see..." said Sengoku. He pulled of his kimono, the garment flowing into his bracelet like a stream. "Have at thee!" "Ugh..." said Justice, gather her wits about her "I need to give that Sol guy a piece of my mind, when I get back. She found herself on a moon, a planet or planetoid of dust with no atmosphere to speak of. This left the night sky as the only 'sky' this world would know. "Well hello gorgeous..." said an obnoxious voice. Justice turned around to see a strange pink Ultra, surrounded by several monsters. He had Geed's strange garments, and looked like Ultraman Xenon with Ultraman Max's protectors and shoulder armor, only he pink where he should've been red, and his eyes were...black. The beasts around him were...like dinosaurs, like raptors but bigger, and each was different truly, as they appear to have characteristics and numerous different kaiju. One resembled Gomora bit, another looked like he had some Red King genes, but those looked to be recessive genes, they may as well be cosplaying giant dinosaurs...on an airless planet... Justice noticed that despite their build, they were roughly the mass of a normal kaiju, impossible given the bone structure and design of these creatures. "Who are you...?" asked Justice. "In a minute you may call me...'dear'..." Justice shivered. "Why, by the light did Sol send me here?!?" "Sol...?" said the Ultra. His black eyes flashed pink and the beasts around him began to growl "You serve the false flame?!?" "Uh...more like just helping him..." "Oh..." "So we're cool...?" "Are you going to let me touch-" "No." "Then prepare to die, destroy her!" The raptor monsters screeched out in pain (or they would have if there was air to transmit sound) Part 3 "Oh my gosh!" said the pink and blue Ultra. He resembled Tiga in terms of body, and face, and even had his color timer, but sported protectors not unlike Ultraseven's and wore the 'uniform' Geed and his kind seemed to wear. "It's Ultraman Zero!" Zero found himself in some ruins upon a desert locked world. The ruins were built large, but not to the stature of Ultras, instead it appeared they were for very tall, but otherwise human sized beings. "Yes..." said Zero a bit confused "It's me...and you are...?" "I am Kosua, Fake Ultra Kosua, of the Pure Friends Circle, working hard for the glory of Big Sua, our lord and creator to spread the glory and gospel of Sparkle Sparkle Particles!" Zero just looked at him with discomfort at what he just said and the energetic tone he said it with. "Wait...? What particles...?" "Sparkle, Sparkle..." "Sparkle..." "Uh..." "Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle...?" said Zero somehow expecting a response. "I have no idea what that means..." Zero deliver a jump kick to his face, sending him flying backwards and onto his back to sound of a neck breaking. "Huh, plebian..." Zero was about to turn around and fly off, when he heard the sound of bones cracking and resetting, and Kosua's body getting up as if raised by some unseen force. He stood keeled over, and bridge the distance between the two moving in an unnatural as his limbs, arms, legs and his head, waved about at absurd speed and in a ragdoll fashion. Zero had taken a step back, disturbed, and Kosua looked up, his eyes a complete black seemingly absorbing light. Then his eyes turned back on, and he stood up straight, seemingly back to normal "Oh my gosh!" he shouted "I just jumped kicked by Ultraman Zero!" "You're...welcome...?" Zero was sent backwards and rolling from the punch to the gut Kosua delivered. "But I still have to stop you. So no hard feelings?" Neos found himself on a planetoid circling 'it'. To call it a nebula would be inaccurate but few had better words for the Sea of Stars. The vast field of blue particles glittered like stars as said particles reflected the bright white/blue light from the center and the churning plasma storms within it. Many of the numerous planetoids around it, formed due to the outer cloud, had fallen in. Each a sphere ranging from just big enough to form a sphere, to 'mega earths', rocky worlds several times the mass of the Human's 'Sacred Terra'. It didn't matter, anything that went in there was destroyed. Even the makeshift solar systems within, stars surrounded by some planets, rocky and gas giants, they often lasted long enough in small eddies of calm, before being annihilated again. "What are you doing here...?" asked Geed. Neos turned around to see the pink Ultra, holding a sort of capsule. "I'm not sure..." said Neos cautiously. Geed came down and landed. "Have you come to join the pure friends...?" "Uh, what do you have there...?" "This...not sure, Sci-Guy said it would collect the super energy present around here." "Super Energy?!?" "Yeah, you know what it is...?" "It's the type of energy theorized to have started the universe, a power that belongs to gods!" "Oh, cool, that's why Big Sua wants some...?" "Big Sua...?" "Our boss, you would like him he's cool!" "And what does he plan to do with Super Energy?" "Initiate the unity plan...!" "Huh...well since Sol sent me here, I assume I need to stop you..." "Sol...?!?" his eyes flashed red "That big meanie that denied Big Sua?" Geed threw the cannister to the side, planting it into the ground the sheer force of the throw. "I will destroy you, praise Big Sua...!" "Wa-ta-ah!!!" Shouted Eh, as he flew across the jungle for a literal flying kick. Sengoku barely had to duck to avoid him before turning around and facing him. The purple Ultra was doing cartwheel before facing his opponent . "Hu-aaaaaaah!" "Okay seriously, stop that insipid noise coming from your mouth." "Wo-aaaaah!" Eh, charge swung his hand in a chopping motion, firing an arc of pink energy that Sengoku swatted out of the air. Stunned, Eh tried again, and again, only for Sengoku to keep swatting them out again. Taken of guard, Eh began to wave his hands about leaving trails of pink particles sparkling, as the same energy radiated from his color timer. His open palms faced each other and he turned as if moving a wheel. The particles immediately gathered into a point, which expanded into a sphere as it absorbed these particles. During this time Sengoku had turned his bracelet into his katana, and had taken a stance to draw his blade. Eh pushed the sphere with both hands sending it flying at Sengoku. In response, he drew his blade, draw it out and upward, making an arc and slicing the sphere in two, leaving the halves to fly of in different directions and explode. Sengoku stood up straight, sheathed his sword and took another drawing stance while staring down Eh, who, by now, had realized he was outmatched. Sengoku was ready to strike when he realized something, and Eh noticed it first. Sengoku thrust the butt of his sheath backwards into the monster's throat as Eh turned and ran. The creator was like a raptor, an Earth Dinosaur, at least in posture and body shape, but it was far too large for one, and its snout was a rounded plate, it sported quills on its back and membrane between its arms and chest. It took Sengoku a second to realize it was the monster from before, only now transformed. Pushed back, it snapped at him, and he flinched back. Suddenly forced on the defensive he stumbled back as the monster snapped at him, before he regaining his wits, taking a stance and drawing his sword. In a moment it was over. The monster stopped in its tracks, and its head feel off. The body followed with a thud and Sengoku sheathed his blade and turned it back into his bracelet as his eyes began to scan the corpse, a corpse which sported something familiar. Part 4 Justice performed an outward kick. Her leg moved outward in an arc, smacking the kaiju in the face. She followed with an inward kick, bringing it into the side of another's head, and proceeded with several more kicks as she knocked away the beasts attacking her. She leaped forward, in repeated punching motions, she fired energy bullets on the crowed beneath her, sending them flying away. She landed and looked at Xenophobos watching the battle with his arms crossed, and amused. She ran towards him, bringing her fists together above her head and then to her side and fired the energy blast with both hands. However, the golden attack only struck the kaiju that leaped out in front of Xeno taking the blast for him. From within the smoke cloud came a tentacle of sparkling pink energy that struck her in the chest and sent her spinning in the air and onto the ground, where the other raptor kaiju began to swarm her. With the swirl of her legs, coated in energy, she scattered the crowd as she got up in a whirlwind of energy and landed on her two feet in a fighting pose. Xenophobos retracted the energy whip emitted from his hand into a blade. "Really must we fight...?" said Xeno "How about we go back to my place and..." "Why are you out here...?!?" "Sigh, if you must know I'm just here training my pets." "Pets...?" "You create these things...?" "Not really, you see...wait...no I'm supposed to destroy you..." "Seems to me that you're too busy ogling me..." "Yes, well I am an admirer of all your...curves." "Hmph." Justice crossed her arms and flung them open, her protectors generated an orange light that spread to cover her body in an aura. She raised her hands, bringing them together, and lowering them as her body absorbed the aura. She had changed into an alternate form with now golden protectors and mostly red. "Uhhh...type change...?" asked Xeno. "Form Change..." "And it's red...well..." his sword condensed into a sphere. He swung his arms out, the sphere expanding and then contracting, changing into something softer, as he pushed it with a soft shoving motion. The sparkling particles sprayed out in a pulse of light which Justice blocked with an energy wall. "I must leave you with this parting gift." "That did nothing...!" "To you..." He said walking back as the particles wrapped around him and he disappeared, seemingly blending into the back ground. Justice turned around to see all the beasts she had defeated getting back up again. From the distance one could see the flash of orange light and many explosions. When it was done, Justice was surrounded by blasted craters and the defeated remains of the beasts. Said remains suddenly glowed from within with a white-blue light, with a sparkling phenomenon as they faded away. "Teleporters..." she said, knowing her foe was gone. "Gaaah!!!" shouted Kosua as he was sent flying into a structure, crushing it. Zero lowered his foot and took a fighting stance as he seemed to be panting. "Nice kick...!" shouted Kosua as he got up. "What...what is with you...?!" Zero shouted "My blades, my destructive beams, my punches, my kicks, you keep coming back, like a bad plague!!!" "Yeah...my friends have called me a plague too..." he said as if he could blush "Oh wait, does this mean we're...?" "NO!!!" "But you didn't let me finish..." Zero roared with rage, at the annoyance Kosua was to him. He transformed into a red white and gold form, and rushed towards him, grabbing him by the throat with his new found strength and chucking him into the air with enough force to kick up with the winds with his spin. He then tapped his bracelet, which radiated a red light and drew his fist back, gathered the energy into it. In a punching motion he fired a red fiery beam that struck Kosua in the air, and he disappeared in an explosion. He took a sigh of relief and turned back into his normal form, only to stop mid-step. His instincts told him that something terrible and unfathomable had just landed behind him. It did not bother to hide its presence because it knew he was no threat to it. Zero turned around as the humanoid creature landed surrounded by a black aura filled with ghostly faces wailing silently. The statue that it landed on, cracked and turned to dust not from the being's weight but the influence of its aura. Despite its dark form Zero could see the black voids that were its eyes, two pods of darkness radiating shadow over the darkness it was dressed in. "What are you...?" Just like that, the aura was gone, and the color was back to young Kosua' body. "Me? I'm Kosua, didn't I give my name...?" "Ultraman..Kosua..." "Huh...No, I'm 'Fake Ultra' Kosua, for some reason we're not really Ultras. Speaking of my friends I probably get back, they won't believe who I met here. Heck, just before you showed up I almost thought they sent me here to just to get rid of me!" He said laughing. "Bye bye...!" Kosua disappeared with the same teleportation effect as Xenohobos' raptor Kaiju and Zero just collapsed falling down to his backside, tired, and somewhat in shock. Part 5 Blow after blow was countered. Neos' fist crashed into Geed's, over and over again. They both delivered a side kick, both of them blocking with their left arm, before kicking again and their legs clashing with each other. The two Ultra warriors stumbled back and charged again. Geed threw a punch and Neos delivered a knee strike, each hitting the opponent in the gut. Both stumbled back again. The two looked up and eyed each other and then went into a stance to fire a beam. Neos put his thumb, index and middle fingers to the green jewel on his crest. Geed put his hands in the specium ray position. Their beams fired, Neos' greenish yellow beam to Geed's sparkling pink ray. The two beams clashed, and a beam struggled ensued until the beams caused an explosion. Neos flinched and turned away, and turned back only to receive Geed's knee strike to the chest. He was sent to the ground and rolled, getting back hand on where he was hit. Geed rushed him, arms out as if he had claws and delivered a kick, that Neos caught under his arm and he then threw the pink Ultra away. He spun and landed on his back. Geed growled and was quickly back on his feet again, ready to go. "Why do you need Super Energy...?!?" Neos shouted. "What...?" "Why do you need Super Energy, it's why you came here, in fact, why did you even come here, there is nothing but constant plasma storms here!" "As if you would know Big Sua's plans." "Uh...that's why I'm asking..." "Oh...I...wait, no, it doesn't matter, you will not stop our plans to bring unity to the universe! You and Sol will both be punished for trying to stop universal peace...!" "You have no idea how many attempts at 'universal peace' have been less than peaceful...!" "Hah, like I would know that...!" "That's not something to be proud off..." "Geed Rock!" Geed knelt down picked up a rock and threw it at Neos who simply swatted it away. "Idiot..." "Shows what you know, I tricked you...!" "What...?" "That wasn't a rock...!" Neos turned to see the canister now hurtling towards the Nebula. "Now with that Super Energy, my master will..." "Dude, it's just plasma energy, it's not super...it's actually very common, you know...in stars..." "Fool! Don't 'you' know anything, this place is said to be home to a goddess, a sea goddess...!" "We're in space..." "A 'space' sea goddess..." Neos face palmed. Then it happened. Both Ultras felt it, a raging bloodlust, and anger beyond mortal ken, and powerful enough to be felt across the void. Both of them turned towards the canister which seemed to be absorbing the silver light that shined from the center of the Ocean. Kosua turned away, as a pink Ultra in a lab coat argued with another. His eyes turned black as he looked through stone and steel and across parsecs and light years. "To find her, drown yourself in the ocean of stars." Part 6 Both Geed and Neos looked with confusion, their eyes, for all their scanning abilities were not able to make sense of what they were seeing. This told Neos one thing, he was dealing with a higher dimensional being. The canister glowed, and the light from it grew and expanded, destroy the canister to for a horizontal line of silver light the distance across to cover the diameter of the nebula, where solar systems were formed and destroyed, and tall enough to make giants feel small. The 'line' opened, into an eye of sorts. Within the center was a silver disc, seemingly a mirror, but it reflected nothing. Around the disc and within the outer lines was a swirling torrent of glowing blue waters, rampaging like stormy waters as lightning arced around them. "Hah, I told you a goddess lived here...!" said Geed. Neos wanted to punch him, he wanted to punch him hard enough to take of his head. The disc, the iris of the eye looked down at them. Light and lightning began to gather and Neos and Geed found themselves and earth they stood up engulfed in a dome of flames. It quickly dissipated and they were gone, moved to another corner of space. However, it was not so far away, for they could still see the nebula and the eye, which fired a bolt of lightning. The planetoid they were one, was gone, Neos knew that, he also estimated the size of the blast to dwarf star systems. He could only imagine how damage, how many lives that being would've destroyed to be rid of the two nuisances that had awoken it. That was when a black hole of sorts appeared, absorbing the black fully being disappearing again. "Sol..." Geed growled. Neos looked up to see what he meant. Another eye had appeared. They were tilted at opposite angles that one could assume they were two eyes of the same being, if they were not so polar to each other, but then heterochromia was a thing. The new 'eye', had lines of red, and its 'iris' was a golden sun' instead of a silver disc, no 'moon'. Instead of churning waters, it had red raging flames. Geed disappeared a flash of white light, and Neos was left alone to ponder what the two eyes were doing. He was certain there was a conversation going on. Eventually the silver eyes closed and disappeared and the golden eye simply vanished. That was when Neos erupted in flames. The fires just as quickly died down as he found himself back in the cafe with the other three Ultras. "You know, you need a new form of teleportation!" Sol took of his faceplate, crushing it as his aura became a fiery cape and his true regal form appeared, complete with golden protectors, while his red body, gold grown and marble face were evident. Behind that marble face, Neos realized his eyes were like that golden eye he had just seen and that Sol was far from happy. Then he turned around and returned to the bar. "You lot brainstorming time" he said "Share your information." "What...?" said Justice. "You all met a pink Ultra..." The four Ultras looked at each other, "No, talk..." "Wait, don't you already have this information...?" "Ignoring the fact that I don't care much for it, due to Neos' incompetence, I must now spend my time calming down a certain angry deity before she decides to rampage across the universe." "Oh..." Sol sat down as seemed to fade away, the fire of his cape and hair were gone as his body became grey stone. "So..." said Sangoku "What do we know...?" "Well, the perv I fought was training raptor Kaiju...?" said Justice. "Ah, my opponent had injected a kaiju with some energy, changing it to have a more...saurian build..." "Really...?" said Zero "I can't figure out why my opponent was in those ruins, and perhaps the less I think about it the better, but he...he called himself a 'Fake Ultra'." "Just like that...?" asked Justice. "Makes sense..." said Sangoku "When I first scanned that Geed fellow, I detected not the energy of an Ultra but some...simulacrum of the essence we share. Some sort of...technological replication of Ultra Energy..." "You mean...a Light...for fake Ultramen...?!?" exclaimed Zero. Sengoku nodded. "Who could do such a thing..." "We should be more concerned with what they have planned. That same energy I detected in the Kaiju they had transformed, it was...connected, to some manner of virus. One that seems to target Kaiju directly..." "Well that's not a problem, their saurian kaiju seem weaker than the normal ones." "Yeah..." said Neos, who had clearly been lost in thought "but whatever their plans they need Super Energy..." "They want what...?" said Zero. "Super Energy..." said Sengoku "Is energy believed to be capable of creating universes, power that transcends the limitation placed on Baryons and Tachyons within a Space-Time Zone...It is the energy...of gods..." "Like the being that rests within the Ocean of the Stars." said Neos. "This is serious then..." said Justice. "Regardless of what we think of them, if they are after Super Energy, if they need it, then we need to stop them. Part 7 "Disgraceful...!" said the pink Ultra in a lab coat. He had purple head pieces around his black eyes, and two small green crests beside his normal purple one. They were the same color as the shoulder rings on his lab coat, which sported the emblem of a skeletal T-Rex. "How could all three of your mooks fail...?!?" "Three...?" asked Kosua. Kosoa, Xenophobos, Eh, and Geed all stood before the Ultra, in a room of metal panels, and large staircase of metal. "You were just sent to scout..." said Sci-Guy "In fact you can leave..." "You sure...?" "Please do..." "Okay!" he said cheerily, walking away with his hands behind his head. "That guy gives me the creeps..." said Xeno. "Fret not about him..." said Sci-Guy "Xenophobos, you lost an entire heard of Kaiju! Eh, you failed to capture a new sample. Geed, where is the Super Energy we needed?!?" "Well to be fair, Sci-Guy sir..." said Geed. Sci-Guy walked up to him glaring. "I did throw it into the nebular and the canister was collecting, but that only woke up the Goddess, there." "And...?!?" "She destroyed the canister and tried to blow us up. Sol teleported his minion away and I got caught up in its event horizon going with him..." "Firstly..I'm surprised you're able to use that term correctly, secondly, how, by Big Sua's flame, do you know it was him?!?" "Well...the effect was of fire, and a gold and red eye of fire appeared and seemed to talk to the blue and silver eye with water..." "Then the legends are true..." they all looked up to see two Ultras. One Ultra had the head of Mebius with glowing pink eyes. He sported yellow crystals on his shoulders forearms and shins, and markings, of silver, pink, purple and (looks up the color) maroon. He sported protectors, silver, with purple crystals that connected with the diamond shaped color timer to form a sort of V/Y shape. He was the only one not sporting bands. Behind him was an Ultra with a rectangular red crystal on his forehead, and Ultra Horns, along with pink lines. His mostly pink body sported golden markings that formed flame like markings on his chest, and arrow head shaped markings on his arms and shins. He walked down, with a stance of confidence as all the others got into a line and knelt before him. "Legends, sir?" asked Sci-Guy. "Old tales say Sol was part of a pair, a 'divine twin'. My informant appears to have been correct. Now the Prince is busy, keeping his opposite contained as he tries to lull her back to sleep." "Which means, we no longer need fear his interference..." "Not his direct interference. No, his minions will still seek us out." "Then we will destroy them!" said the Ultra with the yellow crystals. "In time, Thunderbolt. Though we may as well...make them see the error of their ways." "Yes Big Sua...!" They all said. He waved his hand, telling them to be gone. Only Big Sua, Sci-Guy and Thunderbolt remained. "As advantageous as this was..." said Sci-Guy "It still means we are short on Super Energy to initiate Sparkle Impact!" "He is right..." said Thunderbolt "You should have sent me instead of that fool Geed!" "I doubt you would have fared any better." said Big Sua "Not unless you can force a God to kowtow to your wishes." "What do you suggest...?" "...If we cannot directly access Super Energy, then find who can."Category:Dino Jihad 2 Category:Fan Episodes Category:SolZen321 Category:Completed Works